pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Personality value
A Pokémon's personality value is an that is created when the Pokémon is first generated by the game. As an unsigned 32-bit integer, its value can be anywhere from 0 (32 zeroes in binary) to 4,294,967,295 (32 ones in binary), inclusive. This value was introduced with the Pokémon data structure overhaul that occurred at the start of Generation III, and is generated using the pseudorandom number generator. For Pokémon encountered in the wild, it is set upon encountering them. For gift Pokémon and Eggs, it is set upon receiving them. For Eggs from Pokémon Day Care, when it is set varies between games. * In Generation III except in , the lower half of the personality value is set when the Day-Care Man finds the Egg, while the second half is set when the player obtains the Egg from the Day-Care Man. * In and Generation IV, it is set when the Day-Care Man finds the Egg. * In Generation V, it is set when the player obtains the Egg from the Day-Care Man. Level This is the easy part. If you want to change your Pokémon's level, just gain the required amount of experience needed. Every Pokémon has a set amount of experience it needs before it gets to level 100, six different experience amounts in all ranging from 600,000 experience to 1,640,000 experience. Nature Each nature is either neutral or helping a stat and downing another stat. There’s a set amount for these values too. Nature values will either equal 1 where they don’t do anything to a stat, 1.1 where they increase a stat by 10%, or 0.9 where they decrease a stat by 10%. Of course if you want to influence it though, you will just have to go through a major breeding spree as there is no way to influence what nature you get really. On Legendary Pokémon, you just have to catch them repeatedly, and for and , you are stuck with whatever nature you get with it when you first catch it anyway since those values are made at the beginning of the game when you first start (unless you have the ). Gender This really isn’t that important in training a Pokémon, but it is a Personality Value none the less. Basically what it does is determine if your Pokémon is female, male, or a Mirage Island Pokémon. A Gender Value of 0 means it’s a Mirage Island Pokémon. A value between 1 and 127 mean that it is male, and 128 to 256 mean it is female. Now before you take that of yours to the guy that can see Mirage Island sometimes, note that genderless Pokémon have Gender values as well. Effort Values Effort values are something you can influence very well. If you wish to give that special sweeper a higher boost in Special attack and Speed, it’s recommended that you EV Train. Individual Values Individual values are what make same-species Pokémon different. They add a bonus of 0 to 31 to your Pokémon's stats, and they are set in stone once you catch it. Category:Game mechanics